No Matter What
by TheNewForensicArtist
Summary: Tony, the Italian playboy, had kids! Who knew? He didn't, and neither did Ziva! Whoa! TIVA. Not what you think, read! and review, perferrably
1. Chapter 1

Tony placed Ziva onto the bed and kissed her passionately. She had been his girlfriend, for what, a month now? But, things moved fast with them, Ziva had already moved in with Tony. He had just peeled off her 300 hundred dollar, green silk dress that she wore for their New Years banquet at work and thrown it on the floor when the door bell rang. He ignored it.

"Tony, door bell." Ziva panted as Tony moved down to kiss her neck.

"Don't care." Tony mumbled and Ziva pushed him off her.

"Now." Ziva said huskily and Tony sighed.

"Fine." He said, walking out of the bedroom. He walked to his door and pulled it open. In the door way stood three local LEO's, one middle aged and holding an alert little girl that was about one or two years old, a man about Tony's age carrying a young, sleeping boy about four or five years old, and a slightly younger man holding a diaper bag, a black Nike backpack, and pulling a stroller behind him that had a big box sitting in the seat.

The girl in the oldest officer's arms couldn't be much older than one or two years old. She had sandy brown, curly hair, bright, jewel green eyes, tanned skin, and wore a long sleeve red t-shirt with a white one over it that had the name McKenna Alice sewn into it with red cursive lettering. She had on a thick red and pink coat fit for the weather of January and a corduroy, knee length, khaki skirt with orange, red, green, blue, and yellow rainbow tights, her shoes being white sandals.

The boy had the same appearance as the girl, except with short hair, making Tony think that they were related, but had a pair of distressed denim jeans on, a deep purple polo with a white t-shirt under it, black Nike tennis shoes, and a thick grey coat.

"Can I help you?" He said after studying the scene and Ziva came to stand beside him, now only clad in a black silk robe that stopped mid-thigh.

"Yes, sir. Are you Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo? May we come in?" The younger man asked. Tony nodded and let them walk in.

"Sir, I'm Officer Lee and this is Officers Sherrod and Kenyatta. Who is this?" The oldest man asked and pointed towards Ziva.

"My partner at NCIS, Liaison Officer Ziva David, and my girlfriend." Tony said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to his side while Ziva placed her head on his shoulder, as if to prove their point. The officers nodded.

"We have some things to discuss with you. These two kids are your daughter and son." He said and looked at Tony. Tony's mouth dropped and he looked back and forth from the kids to Ziva.

"How?" He asked quietly.

"Their mother was Petty Officer Marci Hall, she was murdered, and DNA says these are your kids, but she used sperm from a sperm bank to get pregnant."

"Oh, crap." Tony said and collapsed onto the couch. "What are their names? The kids?"

"McKenna Alice Hall and Marshall Andrew Hall." Officer Kenyatta said. "McKenna just turned a year old and Marshall just turned four. Sir, since their mother was a petty officer we are handing the case over to NCIS. We figured you would want to meet your kids before they went into foster homes."

"Foster homes! What, you don't think I want them? They are not going into foster homes! Their not going through a worse childhood then I did!" Tony yelled. Ziva grabbed his shoulder.

"Tony calm down." She whispered and he took a deep breathe.

"Sir, you can have them if you like. We can't keep them from you. They are your biological children." Officer Sherrod said and Tony nodded.

"Yes, of course I want them. Do you have custody papers?" Tony asked and the officers nodded. They handed him the files and Tony signed them all quickly.

"Here." He said and Officer Lee handed him two other thick manila envelopes.

"These are their medical records, birth records, birth certificates, and every thing else relevant." He said, all three officer standing up. "We have to go now, there's a police chase on I45. We'll leave the boxes with their belongings outside your door." He said and Tony nodded. They left and Tony stared down at both of his now sleeping kids.

"Ziva, what am I going to do? I don't know anything about kids." He asked, knowing Ziva was behind him.

"You will be fine, Tony, and I am here for you when you need me." Ziva said, sitting down beside him and Tony sighed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Zee."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Ziva were sleeping at the end of the couch when Marshall and McKenna woke up. They looked around, trying to find his mother, not knowing she had died just 8 short hours ago. The only people Marshall and McKenna saw were Tony and Ziva.

"Mommy? Mommy, where are you?" Marshall said loudly and Tony startled awake. He looked around and saw Marshall sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Tony shook Ziva awake.

"What Tony?" She said groggily and sat up. She looked around and then realized why Tony had woke her; Marshall and McKenna were awake and now crying.

"Ziva, what do I do? They don't know me." Tony whispered.

"We can start by turning in the lights so Marshall and McKenna can see." Ziva said and flipped on the lights. Marshall and McKenna looked around hurriedly and found Ziva first.

"You're not my mommy." Marshall said and shrunk back against the couch.

Ziva walked forward slowly and kneeled in front on Marshall. "Marshall, McKenna; my name is Ziva, and this is Tony." Ziva said and pointed to Tony. Tony smiled awkwardly.

"Hi Ziva. Where's our mommy." Marshall asked quietly, trusting Ziva easily.

"Marshall, McKenna; you're mommy will be gone for a while. I don't know if your mom ever told you about your daddy, but that's me." Tony said, taking over for Ziva.

"But, why have I never met you if you're my daddy?" Marshall asked.

"It's a long story; I'll tell you when you're older." Tony said. Marshall nodded and looked at him.

"Do we have to call you daddy?" Marshall asked and Tony smiled.

"Not if you don't want to, buddy." Tony said and Marshall thought for a moment.

"I don't think my mommy would mind." He said after a moment. Tony and Ziva smiled.

"No, I don't think she would either." He whispered and picked Marshall up.

"Do you want to go back to bed now? 'Cause I'm tired." Tony asked and Marshall nodded.

"Okay bud, you can sleep in my extra bedroom with McKenna, Ziva and I will sleep in my room. Okay?" Tony said and Marshall nodded again.

"Ziva, can you get McKenna for me?" Tony asked and Ziva nodded.

"Yes, Tony." She said, picking her up easily and following Tony into the guest room. She laid McKenna beside Marshall and watched Tony kiss Marshall and McKenna's forehead shamelessly.

"'Night buddy." He whispered to Marshall, and then looked to McKenna. "Goodnight, Sweetie."

"Goodnight daddy! Goodnight Ziva!" Marshall said.

"Goodnight daddy. Goodnight Ziva." McKenna said, playing monkey see monkey do with her brother.

"Laila tov, Marshall. Goodnight, McKenna." Ziva whispered and kissed their foreheads as Tony had done. They walked out of the room and to theirs.

"That was easier than I thought it would be. They're trusting kids." Tony said as they stood in their doorway and Ziva nodded.

"They look just like you, Tony." She said and Tony smiled.

"I know." He said and kissed Ziva passionately. "Now, where were we?" He mumbled. Ziva smirked and wrapped her arms around her neck and led him to the bed.

"You know perfectly well where we were." She whispered and let her robe drop to the floor in a pool around her feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva climbed out of bed at five a.m., the time she normally got up. Tony was long since used to her getting up early to run and didn't move a muscle at the sound of the alarm.

Ziva slipped on her running clothes for the day, a royal blue sports bra and white and blue Under Armour shorts of the same color blue, it may be cold in January, but last time she wore pants to run she became overly hot and dehydrated and passed out, Tony freaked out.

Slipping on a jacket, Ziva grabbed her iPod and the upper arm Velcro arm strap that held it on. She stuck the ear phones in her ears, turning on Bella Bellissima by her favorite Israeli band, Hadag Hachash, and walked out of her and Tony's bedroom.

As she started to walk out of the apartment door she heard a vague voice. She pulled her ear phones, pausing her song, and looked around. She saw Marshall, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Ziva, where're you going?" He asked groggily and Ziva smiled. She picked Marshall up, placing him on her hip, and looked at him softly.

"I am going to for a run. What are you doing up so early?" She asked.

"I had a bad dream." He whispered and tears fell down his cheeks.

"I am sorry, Marshall. Do you want to talk about it?" Ziva asked and Marshall shook his head.

"Ziva, why do you talk so weird?" Marshall asked, referring to her accent and the way she didn't use shortcuts like contractions. Marshall started wiping his tears away and Ziva chuckled lightly. He was just like his father, to tough to cry.

"I am not from here; I am from Israel, Marshall." Ziva said, smiling. He was smart for his age.

"Where's Israel?" Marshall asked, yawning tiredly and laying his head against his shoulder.

"It is very far away." Ziva whispered and carried Marshall into her bedroom. She laid him down beside Tony and walked out of the room quietly, watching Marshall snuggle up to Tony's chest. After shutting the door quietly, she finally left for her run.

Ziva arrived back from her run at 5:45, after running 5 miles. She walked into the kitchen, turning off her iPod, and grabbing a water out of the refrigerator. She took a drink out of the bottle and then walked to her room. She looked around at the bed, and saw the three heads of dark brown hair on the pillows; belonging to Marshall, Tony, and now McKenna, who were snuggled up under the covers. She smiled and walked into the bathroom.

Ziva turned on the water, letting it warm, and stepped into the shower after taking off her running clothes. Half-way through her shower she heard the door open. She stuck her head out of the shower, looking towards the drawer in the bathroom counter where she kept an extra gun and knife, and then looked towards the door. Tony was standing there, smiling.

"Mind if I join you?" Tony said and Ziva grinned. She opened the shower door, letting Tony step in. He immediately wrapped his arms around Ziva's bare waist and glued his lips to hers. She smirked against his lips and wrapped his arms around his neck. Just as things started to where they wouldn't and couldn't be stopped, they heard the doorbell ring through the house.

"Harah." Ziva swore, mind you in Hebrew though, under her breath and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel quickly, wrapped it around her dripping hair, and pulled her robe on. She ran to the door, opening it quickly. In the doorway stood Gibbs. Maybe she shouldn't have opened it, but, then again, if she didn't he would have just busted down the door.

"Ziva, what are you doing here? This is Tony's place." Gibbs said and then Tony chose to walk into the living room.

"Hey, baby, what's taking so long?" He said loudly, only a towel around his lower half and holding Marshall's hand and McKenna against his hip. He walked to the door and put McKenna down immediately, kissing her forehead. He knew what it looked like, and what it looked like was actually partially correct, at least the Tony Ziva dating part was.

"Marshall, you and your sister go sit down on the couch. Ziva and I will be there in a minute." Tony whispered and Marshall nodded, taking his sisters hand and leading her to the couch. Tony looked back and forth from Ziva's red, embarrassed, scared face to Gibbs's purple, angry face. He wasn't sure what his face looked like with all the emotions running through him; dread, fright, embarrassment, protectiveness of Ziva and **their **children, and many, many more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi Gibbs." Tony said nervously.

"Who the _hell_ were they, and why wouldn't you all answer your phones?" Gibbs said angrily. Tony sighed.

"They're my… I mean, _our _children. We wouldn't answer our phones because… well that's a conversation for another time." Tony said confidently, no matter what Gibbs wouldn't take away Ziva, McKenna, or Marshall, he wouldn't do it in the first place, no matter how mean Gibbs seamed, and Tony wouldn't let him anyways; so bottom line was, it wasn't going to happen.

"_Our_ children?" Gibbs said questionably. "How long have you all been breaking rule twelve, DiNozzo?"

"Only a month, Gibbs. They are not my biological children, but I… we both consider them our children." Ziva said, touched that Tony thought the same way she did, and Gibbs looked to Tony.

"Explain." He said and Tony opened the door wider to let him in. He started to sit on the couch after he led Gibbs in, but Gibbs stopped him.

"Clothes first, DiNozzo. You too, Ziva. I'll watch the kids." He said, and Tony didn't take a second glance at Ziva, and neither did she. They both trusted Gibbs to leave Marshall and McKenna with him.

They went into their room and changed quickly, into jeans and casual shirts. When they walked back into the living room Gibbs had Marshall's right hand in his left and had McKenna on his side. Both children clothes were changed from the bags that the police officers had left at the door just the night before.

Marshall now had on a very tiny long sleeve Under Armour shirt like the one Tony wore now, except Marshall's was royal blue and his was dark green. Over the spandex was a white t-shirt with the name Homers T-ball written on it in a slightly lighter blue. On the back was the name Hall and the number three. Marshall's pants were just plain black sweat pants with a white stripe down each side and an Adidas symbol at the bottom of them in white made out of the wind breaker material. Tony looked down at his shoes, them being royal blue and white also.

"Good choice of style, Gibbs. Good matching too." Tony said jokingly and Gibbs let out a half smile. He was lightening up a bit.

"There were a lot of clothes and shoes in some boxes outside the door." Gibbs said, pointing to like six huge wooden boxes now in the corner of the living room.

"McKenna looks very cute too." Ziva said and looked at her. She had on a khaki skirt, just like the one yesterday just not corduroy and a bit shorter, but this time with plain white tights and brown sandals. Her shirt was a brown button up shirt with a brown and pink argyle sweater with white lines running through the diamonds over it.

"Thanks Ziver. Now, you're going to explain, and then we're all going to headquarters. We have a case. You would've known earlier, but you wouldn't answer your phones, so I came here." Gibbs said. Tony sighed and collapsed onto the couch.

"Sorry, boss. We were ummmm….. kind of busy." Tony said and launched into the story, telling Gibbs everything him and Ziva knew. When he was finished Gibbs nodded.

"PO Hall is the you-know-what in our case. While we're there Marshall and McKenna will stay with Jenny or Abby." Gibbs said, meaning victim, avoiding the words victim and died like Tony had by saying you-know-what.

"Okay, well, if we're going to headquarters, we need clothes for McKenna and Marshall." Tony said and he and Ziva started putting clothes for the kids in separate bags. Gibbs waited patiently for them, getting to know Marshall and McKenna in the mean time.

"We're ready boss." Tony said, standing up and swinging a large Nike backpack for Marshall and his own field backpack onto his back. He holstered his sig and Ziva did the same as him, except putting a pink Adidas bag on her back along with her field bag.

"Okay. Let's go." Gibbs said, grabbing the car seats that Tony had set to the side while packing. He climbed in the elevator and let the doors close, barely giving Tony and Ziva time to get in, each one with either Marshall or McKenna on their hip.

_______________________________________________________________________

Tony and Ziva climbed out of Tony's car behind Gibbs, Tony pulling McKenna out of her car seat and Ziva getting Marshall. Gibbs took Marshall and McKenna's bags and slung them on his own back. He climbed in the elevator, this time holding the door for Ziva and Tony and pushed their floor number.

When the elevator arrived at the bullpen they walked in.

"Hey McGoo!" Tony yelled and McGee looked around.

"Hey T… Who are the kids?" McGee asked.

"Mine and Ziva's son and daughter, Marshall and McKenna." Tony said, enjoying the shocked, confused look on McGee's face.

"All of you! My office now!" Jenny yelled from the balcony, over hearing Tony's statement.

"Yes Director!" Tony yelled back and half laughed half sighed. They all walked up the stairs after Gibbs called Ducky and Abby, wanting it to all be explained in one sitting. This would be fun.

**(A/N: It's so cool! I just figured out you could buy Under Armour in toddler sizes! I just had to share it with everybody, because it's soooo adorable!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Tony, Ziva, McGee, Gibbs, Abby, Marshall, McKenna, and Ducky all walked into Jenny's office. They all, except Gibbs of course, sat down at the red table in the middle of the room. Jenny stared them all down.

"Explain why you and Ziva have children. Now." She said calmly.

"Gibbs, do you mind, it's getting a bit repetitive for us." Tony said and Gibbs shook his head, launching into the story. As he told the story, calmly and quickly, Jenny nodded. As he finished Jenny looked towards Ziva and Tony.

"I understand." She said and nodded. "Now, Tony and Ziva, you two are on leave for a week. Spend time with _your _children. Get to know them."

"But, Director!" Ziva and Tony said simultaneously.

"Come on, Jen. I need them." Gibbs said.

"No. Leave for a week. I'll see you two next Monday. Get to work Jethro, make sure Petty Officer Hall's case is solved." Jenny said and Tony and Ziva huffed, grabbed their bags, and walked out of the door.

"This is not fair." Ziva said and Tony wrapped his empty arm that wasn't holding a sleeping McKenna around her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"I guess it isn't." Tony said and took her hand. Marshall laid his head on Ziva's shoulder and closed his eyes, falling asleep easily. They stepped into the elevator and walked to their car, throwing their things in and putting the kids in their car seats, heading home.

It was ten o'clock, and Tony and Ziva were stretched out on the couch watching Cars the Movie with Marshall and McKenna, Ziva lying against Tony's chest and his arm wrapped around her. In the past month, Tony had found out something about Ziva that he had never expected before then, she was cuddly.

Marshall scooted up half way up the couch and had his head resting against Ziva's chest, and McKenna on Tony. It was surprisingly comfortable for everyone. Marshall and McKenna dozed off, and Tony picked both of them up, moving away from Ziva.

"I'll be back in a minute." He whispered and walked into the guest bedroom. He laid each if them down, but McKenna opened her eyes.

"Don't wanna go sleep." She said groggily and sat up. Tony sighed.

"Yep. Time for bed."

"No." McKenna said stubbornly.

"Damn. How about, I…. no can't read a story, don't have any kids' books, so how about I sing you a song." He asked and she nodded, lying down. He pulled the guitar that he learned how to play for Jenny's undercover assignment at a restaurant in Georgetown, sat down against the wall on the floor, and started picking it slowly and singing, actually being a really good singer despite what people's thoughts were. But, little did he know, Ziva was standing at the door.

**There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's  
daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all  
For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her  
hair; "Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night.**

**Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.**

**But I remember  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you  
don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night.**

**All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly.**

**She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"**

**Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have  
done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly  
kisses-I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.**

**I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses. **

Ziva came and sat down beside him and smiled. He looked embarrassed. She ran one finger over to cheek and kissed him.

"Continue, Tony. Please." She said and Tony nodded, looking at the now sleeping McKenna. He started playing a song he sang a lot. He likes the song. The beginning made it sound like he didn't love Ziva, but actually it's was about Jeanne, he didn't love her, ever, he had always loved Ziva.

**I tasted, tasted love so sweet  
And all of it was lost on me  
Buttons sold like property  
Sugar on my tongue**

I kept falling over  
I kept looking backward  
I went broke believing  
That the simple should be hard

All we are we are  
All we are we are  
And every day is a start of something beautiful

I wasted, wasted love for you  
Traded out for something new  
Well, it's hard to change the way you lose  
If you think you never won

'Cause all we are we are  
All we are we are  
And every day is a start of something beautiful

And in the end the words won't matter  
'Cause in the end nothing stays the same  
And in the end dreams just scatter and fall like rain

'Cause all we are we are  
All we are we are  
And every day is a start of something beautiful, something real

All we are we are  
All we are we are  
And every day is a start of something beautiful, beautiful

Ziva kissed Tony lightly.

"I love you, and only you." Tony whispered.

"I love you, too." She whispered back. Tony stood up, putting the guitar back in the closet quietly and stuck out his hand to help Ziva up. She grabbed it and he pulled her up, no giving her a chance to move at all, he scooped her up into his arms and covered her mouth with his and carried her to their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva woke up at five a.m. to her alarm, but decided not to go run today. She didn't feel too great. She switched the alarm off and pulled her herself closer to Tony's naked form.

"Not going for your run today?" He asked groggily, still half asleep.

"No, Tony." She said, snuggling up to him. He tightened his grip around her.

"Good." He said and started snoring again. Ziva smiled and went back to sleep herself.

"Daddy! Ziva!" Marshall yelled and jumped on top of Tony and Ziva. Ziva's eyes popped open when she realized she and Tony didn't have any clothes on and there was a three year old in the room.

"Yes, Marshall?" She said, looking at Tony, who had a regretful look in his eyes. She had the same look, they knew better.

"I'm hungry." Marshall said and Ziva nodded.

"Okay. How about you go watch the Backyardigans while daddy and I get…. Ummmm changed?" Ziva said and Marshall nodded, running into the living room. Ziva stood up, Tony behind her, and wrapped a sheet around her. She pulled out a pair of shorts and one of Tony's old Ohio State t-shirts and slipped it on, while Tony just slipped on his boxers. They walked into the living room.

"What do you want to eat, Marshall?" Ziva asked.

"Pancakes!" He yelled and Ziva grinned.

"Lower your voice, please. You will wake McKenna." She said and walked towards the kitchen.

"You need help, Zee?" Tony asked before she got to the kitchen.

"Not really, but you can help if you want." She said and Tony nodded, following her. They gathered ingredients and started cooking. Half-way through someone knocked on the door.

"I got it." Tony said and kissed Ziva quickly. He walked into the living room, past Marshall, and opened the door. He saw a man with dark hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin and then nothing. The man hit him across the head, knocking him out. When Ziva heard the loud thunk of Tony hitting the ground she walked into the living room quickly. She saw the man leaning over Tony.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled and the man stood up and walked towards her slowly.

"Ziva, I suppose." He whispered menacingly. Ziva got into a fighting position and the man lunged towards her. She deflected his head shot towards her, but was surprised at the man's hand and foot speed, he had already thrown another punch, strait to her chest. She dodged, but then felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She hit the ground, hard, and Marshall started screaming.

Tony opened his eyes slowly. He looked around, finding Ziva in the floor.

"Ziva!" He yelled and crawled towards her. Ziva opened her eyes groggily and stared at him.

"Zee, you okay?" Tony asked and lifted her head into his lap.

"Yes, Tony." She said, then thinking of something more important than her well being.

"Tony! Where are Marshall and McKenna?" She asked frantically, sitting up quickly. Tony's eyes widened and he jumped up, running around the house, shouting their names.

"Ziva, he took them, their not here!" Tony yelled, on the verge of tears.

"Call Gibbs!" Ziva yelled. It was the only thing she could think of. Gibbs could always help when she felt she couldn't do anything.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs rushed through the door of Tony's apartment; Jenny, McGee, and Abby rushing in behind him.

"What happened?" He yelled.

"We were cooking breakfast and we heard someone knock on the door. I went to answer it and there was a man standing there. He knocked me across the head and I blacked out. That's all I remember except for the fact that Ziva yelled what the hell are you doing." Tony said and collapsed onto the couch, putting his head in his hands.

"Ziva?" Gibbs said, looking towards her.

"I ran in when I heard Tony hit the ground. The man said, "Ziva, I suppose." And then we began to fight. He had experience, he beat me. He hit my head and I passed out. He took Marshall and McKenna."

"Okay, Ziva. Sounds like you got a better look at him. What did he look like?" Jenny asked.

"He had pale skin, jet black hair, hazel eyes, an upturned nose, low cheekbones, and a very muscular build." She said quickly and Gibbs nodded.

"Can you describe him to a sketch artist?"

"Yes." Ziva said and sat down on the couch beside Tony. She rubbed his back up and down and he leaned into her.

"Okay. We'll bring the equipment up here and McGee can get his laptop and do the computer generated sketch thingy. You two, you can't work the case, you're too involved." Gibbs said. Tony nodded, never lifting his head. He didn't want to argue. He didn't think he could handle it anyways. Gibbs, Jenny, McGee, and Abby all left with out another word and were back with in minutes with the crime scene equipment and a laptop. Before McGee could get through the door though, Gibbs stopped him.

"Take Ziva and Tony to my place. They're not in good shape. We'll worry about the sketch after we process the crime scene." He said pointing into the door to Tony and Ziva. Tony had silent tears flowing down his face and Ziva had her head leaning against his shoulder with a forlorn look on her face. McGee nodded. He walked into the living room and up to the couch.

"Ziva. Tony. Let's go." He said and they followed him without a word. He frowned, led them out the door, through the apartment complex, and out to the gigantic, navy blue and white NCIS truck.

He climbed into the driver's seat and Ziva climbed into the middle with Tony sitting numbly on one side of her. McGee sighed and started to travel the five miles to Gibbs's house. About half-way there, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tony pull Ziva to his side, like he was in need of contact with her.

McGee turned his head slightly, just enough to be able to see them better, but able to see the road too. He looked discreetly at Tony and Ziva, but he didn't even think they would notice if he stared them full in the face, they were out of it.

Tony had both his arms wrapped around Ziva's waist and his tear streaked face buried deep into her hair. Ziva had her head on Tony's chest and one of her hands beside her face and the other on his leg. As McGee looked at her face, he was surprised to see Ziva, one of the strongest people he knew, crying silently. They must have really loved these kids; even in the short time they knew them. McGee parked on the street in front of Gibbs's house and Tony and Ziva stepped out of the car and walked through the front door, not questioning why they were there.

McGee followed them, and as he walked through the door, watched them go into the basement where Gibbs's boat, Kelly, stood in the middle of the floor. He sighed and let them go they needed time.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony stepped off the last stair in Gibbs's basement numbly and collapsed pathetically onto the step. He put his face in his hand and mumbled quietly, so Ziva could barely hear him as she sat down beside him.

"I couldn't protect them. They're gone." He said and Ziva jerked his hands away from his face angrily. Tony lifted his head and stared at Ziva's face. She was doing something she never did, she was loosing control. She had tears running down her blood red face and had a look of fear and anger in her eyes. She still had a strong hold on his wrists; he would probably have bruises tomorrow.

"No, Tony! Do not say that! No! They're not gone!" She yelled half-angry, half-scared. Tony let his own tears fall, half from the distress he made Ziva feel, and half from his own fear and anger at himself.

"I know, Zee, I'm just worried." He said, his voice cracking a bit. Ziva nodded slightly and buried herself in his arms. He pulled her into his lap and turned on the step where the wall was supporting his back. Tony rubbed Ziva's back and ran his hand through her hair; he had never seen her lose control like this, never.

"I'm sorry, Zee." He whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know, Tony." She mumbled into his chest. Tony shirt was becoming damp, she was still crying. He lifted her head.

"Then why are you still crying, Ziva?" He asked sympathetically.

"I love them, Tony. They are like my own children to me. I want them back here with us, Gibbs, and the team, where they're safe." She said quietly. Tony smiled sadly.

"They are your children, Zee, and we will get them back." Tony said firmly.

"Thank you, Tony." She whispered.

"Of course, Zee. I love you." He whispered back and kissed her softly. She laid her head on Tony's chest.

"I love you too, Tony." She whispered. A few moments later, the basement door opened and McGee walked onto the first step of the ones leading down to Gibbs's boat.

"Gibbs said you need to do the sketch now, Ziva." He said nervously. He didn't want to upset her.

"Okay, McGee." Ziva said, her voice still cracked from crying. She didn't lift her head away from Tony's chest and she felt Tony run his hand through her hair gently.

"We'll be up in a minute, Tim." Tony said. McGee nodded, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Tony **never **called him Tim, ever. It was always probie, McGee, or some jacked up nickname like McGeek, McGoo, or Probie Wan Kanobie. Tony looked at him oddly, noticing his puzzled expression. McGee shook his head slowly, clearing himself of his random thoughts, and left the basement.

"You have to do this, Zee." Tony said tenderly and kissed the top of her head.

"I do not want to, Tony."

"I know, honey. I'm sorry, but I'll be there. You have to do this for Marshall and McKenna."

"I know." Ziva whispered and Tony nodded. She stood up and walked out of the basement, without a backwards glance at Tony.

Ziva looked at the computer screen after giving McGee the details of the man's appearance.

"That's exactly what he looked like!" She yelled, more hatred coursing through her body for that man than any other. Tony felt the same way.

"You sure, Ziva?" McGee asked, confirming.

"Yes, McGee! I'm sure!" She yelled again.

"Okay, then. I'm sending it to Abby. I have to go. Gibbs said to leave you all here, we'll let you know if anything comes up." McGee said and closed his laptop. Ziva and Tony nodded and McGee left. Tony kissed Ziva lightly when he had closed the door.

"You did well." He mumbled and Ziva pulled him down harder against her lips.

"No, Zee." He whispered and Ziva frowned.

"Please, Tony." She pouted. She looked kind of cute, but Tony would never tell her that, he didn't feel like dying anytime soon.

"Zee…." He said warily. It was hard to deny her anything, especially sex.

"Come on, Tony. Please, it will make me feel better." She said, and she was serious, it would. Tony sighed; she was breaking down his defenses, and fast at that.

"Ziva, its Gibbs house, if he catches us we'll be dead... literally." Tony said seriously, it was a stupid idea. He really didn't understand how he was being the rational one right now, though. He was never rational when it came to sex, what was happening right now. He looked down; thinking for a moment, then turned his head back up. Ziva looked at him seductively; it was that look she knew he couldn't deny.

"We just won't get caught." She mumbled as she pressed her lips firmly to his. She moaned and finally gave in. He lifted her up quickly, carrying her to the basement. He had always wondered what sex on a hand made by Gibbs boat would feel like, but he didn't know if now was the time to see.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, maybe it was a good thing I gave in." Tony mumbled as he slipped on his phone. Ziva smiled.

"It helped me." She shrugged. As Tony finished slipping on his shirt, his phone rang, playing: Big Boss Man by Elvis Presley. Just like his ringtone for Ziva was Temptation by Cote de Pablo and Abby's was Fear by Pauley Perrette.

**Well you got me workin' boss man  
Workin' round the clock  
I wanna little drink of water  
But you won't let big Al stop  
Big boss man now can't you hear me  
when I call? All right…..**

Tony picked up his phone quickly.

"What'd ya got? SitRep, boss!" He said quickly, jumbling his words a bit in his eagerness and fear for his children.

"His name is Isaac Hill. He dated PO Hall for awhile, before she broke up with him."

"That's motive." Tony said, prompting Gibbs to continue.

"Yeah, Abby and McGee are going to any means necessary to find him. Bolos, everything. You can go with us when we find him to kill the bastard." He said and Tony nodded.

"Okay, thanks boss. Bye." Tony said and was about to hang up his phone.

"Hey DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"If there is one spot on my boat when I get home, you two are dead." He said and Tony's eyes widened.

"Yes, Boss." He said and hung up.

"What is going on, Tony? What did they find?" Ziva asked quickly.

"Ummm…. his, his…" Tony muttered, how did he know?

"Tony! Today!" Ziva yelled, slapping his head, and Tony snapped back to reality.

"The guy's name is Isaac Hill. Abby and McGee are trying to find him. Gibbs said we could go with when they locate him, and kill the bastard if we want." Tony said and Ziva nodded, she was hoping they found them, but at least when they did they would get to shoot the guy some where that would cause him to die a slow, painful death.

"Okay." She said, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice, her emotions were out of control. America had made her soft, wait…. No, Tony had made her soft. She felt Tony wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"We'll find them, Zee." He whispered, reassuring her for the thousandth time today.

"Tony, it's my fault. I couldn't beat Hill." She said, pushing him away from her. Tony sighed tiredly, it wasn't her fault; it was his.

"Ziva, honey, it is NOT your fault. It's mine. They're my children, and I couldn't protect them. I should have been more careful, I knew the guy who killed Marshall and McKenna's mom was still out there, and I knew he could still come after the kids. But, I was too caught up in my problems. It's my fault, Zee. Not yours." Tony said, he felt as if a huge weight was off of his shoulders, he needed to let it out. But, he had been so busy comforting Ziva; he hadn't worried about his feelings. Ziva shook her head and sat down beside Tony on the step.

"It is not your fault, Tony. It is no one's." Ziva said, she couldn't think of anything else to say. Tony shook his head and brought Ziva to his side, not saying anything. He didn't trust his voice; his eyes were already filled with tears threatening to spill over. He sat there for a moment when his phone rang, it was Gibbs again.

"We found him Tony. But, he wasn't with the kids. We have him in custody; he won't tell us where Marshall and McKenna are. You want to interrogate him?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course, boss! On our way, boss!" Tony yelled and stood up, practically picking up Ziva to put her on her feet. He threw her the keys to the car McGee left out front if they needed it.

"I get to drive?" She asked.

"Yes." Tony said simply and ran up the stairs. "They found Hill, but he didn't have Marshall and McKenna! We're going to interrogate him!" Tony yelled. Ziva ran after him and smirked evilly, this would be fun.

**(A/N: I would really appreciate it if you would REVIEW! Please, please, please, please! I'm begging! It's really easy, you see that button below this, it's a long rectangle and has green writing in it. Yea, that one, well, you just click on that and this window comes up. In the window is a text box. Click in the text box and type a wonderful review for me! But, if you don't have anything good to type, don't type it at all! –Katelyn May (CrazyNinjaChick017))**


	10. Chapter 10

Ziva and Tony walked through the hallways of interrogation, running into McGee and Abby arguing in the hallway about something stupid. They pushed pass them and into the door of interrogation room one.

"Ummm… guys! Gibbs said not to go in there yet!" McGee yelled as they barged through the door. When they slammed the door behind them, Ziva looked towards the glass; to Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, and McGee. Gibbs and Jenny knew what this look meant. Gibbs looked to Jenny for confirmation then switched off the video camera. Ziva and Tony watched the red light go off and then turned to the man in front of them, who was the spitting image of the one from Ziva's sketch.

"Where. Are. They." Tony said menacingly. The man smirked and opened his mouth to speak.

"I have no idea who you are speaking of, Agent…." Isaac Hill said, he had a Russian accent, and Ziva and Tony knew immediately what was going on. He was Russian Mafia.

"DiNozzo, you bastard. So, Isaac, but then again, that probably isn't your real name, your Russian, that isn't a Russian name. Is that your "code name" for the Mafia? It isn't a very good name, too common." Tony said, playing Gibbs's interrogation game, but adding a little of the DiNozzo sarcasm in. Hill spat at Tony.

"Oh! Feisty aren't we! So, let me guess, hmmmm…. Officer David, what are some popular Russian names?" Tony asked, looking to Ziva.

"Well, Agent DiNozzo, for surnames there is Smirnov, Ivanov, Kutneztov, and Popov." Ziva said. Hill twitched as she said the second name, Ivanov, and it didn't go unnoticed by Tony or Ziva.

"Hmmmm…. Ivanov, nice. So, what about first names, I've heard that Stefan is popular. What about Anton, Ivan, or ohhhh…. Slavik!" Tony said, watching the man intently for the slightest twitch. "No? None of those? Well, then, how about Boris, or Ilya." He twitched as Tony said Ilya.

"Oh! Ilya Ivanov! You aren't a very good liar, maybe the Mafia should dispose of you. Or I could?" Ziva said menacingly. As they learned the name, McGee and Abby ran off to the lab to pull up searches on it.

"Shut up, you Israeli bitch." Ilya Ivanov spat and Ziva grabbed his shoulder threateningly.

"Noticed my accent, huh? Well, yes, I am Israeli, and I am also Mossad. Now, you do not want to provoke me too much, I will not hesitate to kill you. Now, where are our kids?" Ziva whispered.

"Oh, _our _kids? You and the Italian married?" Ivanov asked stupidly, Ziva was already teetering on the edge of killing him. At the comment, Ziva grabbed his right arm and snapped it easily. He gritted his teeth and grabbed his shattered elbow, but didn't let any sound of pain out. Gibbs pushed the intercom button.

"Ziva, don't kill him just yet. We may need him." Gibbs said. Ziva looked at Ilya and was about to snap something else, but Tony pulled her back.

"Allow me, Zee." He said and jerked the man's chair out from under the table.

"Where are they?" When he didn't answer Tony kicked the man's shin with such force that there was a sickening crack of the bone shattering like the elbow.

"154 Washington Road." He said painfully. Tony grinned and punched the guy hard enough to knock him out.

"That was for taking our kids." He whispered as Ivanov fell to the floor and ran out of the door.


	11. Chapter 11

For once, Tony was grateful for Ziva driving skills, or lack there of actually, as they skidded to a stop in front of where McKenna and Marshall were being held, a small house surrounded by empty house that were either being sold or rented. McGee, Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva all jumped out of the cars.

"Everyone be careful. You all are my best agents and my friends." Jenny said into their ear wigs from MTAC. She had tried to join them, but Gibbs wouldn't let her, making the excuse that she was the director and was not supposed to do field work.

"Yeah! Be careful!" Abby yelled into their earwigs. Everyone ignored them; they would go to any lengths, **no matter what** anyone said or did, **no matter what **happened they would get Marshall and McKenna back somehow.

"Okay, Jen." Tony said and cut off communication. They couldn't distract him.

"McGee and Gibbs, back door. Ziva and I have front." Tony said, Gibbs had given him lead on this. Gibbs and McGee nodded and ran to the back, ducked down below the windows. They took positions.

"Ready, boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's do it." Tony said and busted down the door. He immediately saw Marshall and McKenna, tied to chairs in the middle of the floor, tears running down their red and bruised cheeks.

"Daddy! Ziva!" They yelled.

Ziva and Tony ran to them, untying them. But, they were stopped before they could get both of them loose. Three men were standing in front of them.

"I would not try it." A man said. "Drop your weapons and back up." They did as they were told, but brought McKenna and Marshall back with them. Ziva raised her hands in the air and glanced towards Gibbs and McGee in the back room, where the Russians couldn't see them. She looked down to her waist slightly and back to Gibbs. He nodded. She looked at Tony and to Marshall and McKenna. The Russians didn't notice their silent conversation.

"Now!" Ziva yelled. Tony pushed Marshall and McKenna to the ground and covered them with his own body. Ziva pulled her knife out with in seconds of her saying now and threw it at one of the men, hitting him square in the heart, while Gibbs fired two shots, one at each of the remaining men. All the Russians went down and Ziva looked to Tony.

"Are they okay?" Gibbs asked as Tony rose away from shielding their bodies.

"Yes, beside a few bruises and cuts, their fine." He said. Gibbs nodded and Ziva brought McKenna into her lap. McKenna buried her head in Ziva's chest and she stood up.

"This is not over, Tony. There are still at least thirty people from Ivanov's cell after them, and all of us now." She said.

"I know."

**(A/N: It's done, and there is a sequel that's named "Love Goes a Long Way".)**


	12. Chapter 12

**SEQUEL TO ****NO MATTER WHAT ****IS UP!**

**It's called: ****Love Goes A Long Way**

**Thank You!**

**(Review, on all my stories preferably.)**


End file.
